To Those Whose Hearts Have Shattered
by dragonflare137
Summary: AU Lottie's life has always been a motion from one hell to another. At home, she has to live with the fact that her abusive, alcoholic father hated her beyond all belief. At school, because of a silly rumor she is considered the slut of the school. Even with her two best friends, her hope was slowly draining away. When her world collided with another, nothing was the same. [Brotti]
1. Chapter 1

_*BIIIIIINNG *_

"_Ah good morning students, this is Principal Rainsworth speaking. I would like to personally welcome all returning students and new freshmen joining us this year at Pandora Academy. I speak for everyone on the staff when I say that I'm very glad to have you all with us here. We are happy to aid you in your pursuit of knowledge, and wish on you the greatest experience this year. That's all that I have to say for now. Have a great first day students, and have an amazing year."_

The faint echo of the morning announcement reverberated through the empty hallways. Most students were already in their classes, but there were some stragglers who were struggling to look for their 1st period classes. Doors could be heard opening and closing shut as people found where they were suppose to go.

Brisk, light steps resounded off the blank white walls of the Academy as a girl walked quickly towards her classroom. Unlike most of those who still wandered the halls, she knew exactly where she was going since she was in her fourth and last year in high school. The reason she was late was because she didn't really feel the need to rush to her first class and wanted to take her time getting there.

The girl's bright pink eyes scanned the hallway, and stopped when she spotted a door with a sign that read "103." Her heels clicked loudly as she walked slowly up to the door and breathed in deeply. She quickly composed herself before she pushed on the door, and walked with her head high into her classroom.

The room was almost as silent as the halls when she walked in. All eyes darted onto her, including the bright green eyes of her 1st period instructor. The girl nodded her head to the teacher, and he simply nodded back and said, "You must be Miss Lottie Valon. Don't worry about being late, it's still the first day. I'm Mr. Vessalius, welcome."

Lottie nodded her head once again, and then walked to a seat in the back of the room. As she walked past the other students, she could hear them whispering, but she ignored them. She knew what they were talking about, and really didn't care what they had to say.

Sliding into her seat, Lottie's eyes glanced between the two people that sat to her left and her right. To her left was a girl with short orange-ish brown hair and brilliant blue eyes. She had a strange tattoo on the side of her face, and she was also quite short for her age. It was Lily Baskerville, Lottie's best friend since the start of middle school. On Lottie's right was a boy with spiky auburn hair, and eyes that always seemed to be shut. He had the same tattoo that Lily had on her face as well, and both of his ears were pierced with small red studs. His name was Fang Baskerville, Lottie's other friend from middle school and Lily's adopted brother.

Both of them were looking at Lottie with questioning looks. She knew what they were wondering. _"Why were you late this time Lottie?" _In response, she shrugged her shoulders and gave them a look that said, _"Cause I felt like it." _Lily just rolled her eyes, while Fang sighed as if he were expecting the answer he got.

Through the rest of the class, they listened to Mr. Vessalius as he talked what was expected of them this year. He passed out a syllabus for the class, which happened to be History. He talked about that for awhile and by the time he was finished, the bell had rung for the end of the period.

"Again I would like to thank you all for being here today," said Mr. Vessalius as all the students packed their things and got up to leave the class. "I hope the rest of your day goes by smoothly and I'll see you all tomorrow morning."

The three in the back decided to wait until everyone else had left before they themselves left the room. Walking side by side, Lottie, Fang and Lily headed slowly towards their next class. Luckily for them, they all shared 2nd period together as well, and it wasn't too far away from their first.

"Lottie you can't be late like that all the time you know," griped Lily as she poked Lottie's arm playfully. "It's our last year and it won't look good on your transcript if you are late all the time."

"Don't worry about it Lily," Lottie replied. "It was just a one time thing. I left late this morning and I didn't really feel like rushing." She rubbed a hand through her light pink hair and said, "Plus, I guess I wasn't really that excited to get here in the first place."

"It's understandable Lottie," said Fang, who put his hand on the girls shoulder and squeezed it gently. "As long as it doesn't happen again."

Lottie chuckled and patted his hand. "Always the one to make me feel bad, aren't you Fang?"

"I'm just looking out for you Lottie," replied Fang with a laugh of his own. "And if I'm not the one to tell you how to improve, then who will?" He took his hand off of Lottie and pushed both in the pockets of his red jacket.

"Good point," Lottie said as she crossed her arms and pouted at Fang. "But you don't have to be so blunt about it."

"But if I'm not blunt, then you won't catch on to it," replied Fang. Lottie gave him a sour look and swiftly punched him in the arm. He rubbed his arm and simply chuckled at Lottie's reaction.

"Ah don't be so mean to her Fang," said Lily. She smiled devilishly and said, "It's not her fault that she's so dense."

"Don't make me punch you too Lily," replied Lottie, who was glaring at the laughing girl. "I'm not that oblivious to things."

"You keep telling yourself that," giggled Lily. She ducked away from Lottie, dodging a poorly aimed fist to her shoulder. "You missed me!" she taunted.

"Yeah well I won't miss next time," challenged Lottie. She looked up and noticed that their next class was right in front of them. "We'll have to finish this up after English class you hear."

"You got it Strawberry Head," teased Lily as she ran ahead into the class.

"You're on shrimp," Lottie huffed under her breath as she and Fang sped up to catch up with Lily. Even though she was on time this time, just like before when Lottie entered the room whispers started to circulate around the room and everyone's eyes were on her. Yet just like before she completely ignored it and followed Fang to the back of the room where Lily was already situated.

The class was the same as before. The teacher passed out papers, and talked about what they as students were expected to do in this class. Lottie could feel herself lulling to sleep from the teacher's boring monotone voice, but luckily for her the class seemed to end as quickly as it began.

Unfortunately for Lottie, she didn't share anymore classes with Lily or Fang, so after History ended they went their separate ways. As she walked alone, Lottie didn't have her friends to distract her from the stares that she was getting from nearly everyone she passed. She tried her hardest to ignore them like she did so easily earlier before, but as time when on it was getting extremely annoying. It took all her strength not to glare back at them and ask them what they wanted.

The rest of the day went by agonizingly slow, and for Lottie it was complete torture. Every class was the same boring thing, and Lottie had no one to talk to in order to help her release her boredom. Not only that, but she got the same looks every time she walked into a room, and she was beginning to reach her breaking point. If it wasn't for the fact that she could talk to her friends during lunch, she would have lost it before the end of the day.

When the last bell finally rang at the end of the day, Lottie inwardly sighed in relief. She gathered up her things, and then headed out after everybody had left. She wished that she could go say bye to Lily and Fang, but they rode the bus and had to rush to get there on time. Lottie lived close enough to the school that walking wasn't a problem.

Lottie decided that she would use the bathroom before she left for home. Her stomach wasn't feeling to well today, which was the reason she had left her house later then usual this morning. As she finished and was washing her hands, Lottie heard the door squeak open loudly, and she she froze in place. She glanced over to side and saw that three girls had walked in. Lottie recognized all of them, but she didn't care enough about them to remember names. One girl had long curly black hair and her brown eyes conveyed arrogance. The others both had dark brown hair, and their eyes were the same shade of green. Lottie hadn't realized it before, but the girls were twins.

She tried to keep herself out of sight, but that was impossible in this setting. The black haired girl spotted her immediately, and an amused smirk grew on her face. She was still staring at Lottie as she tapped the shoulders of the other girls to show them who she had just found. With a confidant stride, the girl walked up to Lottie and stared her straight in the eyes.

"Well who do we have here girls," asked the girl in a disgustingly sugary voice. "If it isn't Little Miss Lottie, the Closet Whore of the school."

"Don't call me that," Lottie replied angrily through her teeth. "In fact don't talk to me at all."

"Oh it looks like she's got some fight in her girls," taunted the girl. "I bet the guys she's been sleeping with love that."

"Yeah and just look at those bruises on her arms," teased one of the twins. "I bet she got those from not being good enough for him."

"Will you just shut up already," Lottie growled as she rolled down her sleeves to cover up the bruises. She normally had them covered, but she rolled up her sleeves when she washed her hands. "You are really starting to get on my nerves."

"You really should learn to watch what you say," replied the black haired girl menacingly. "I really thought the guys would have told you this already." Then, with one swift motion, the girl swiped her hand across Lottie's face, and scratched a small cut down the side of her cheek with her nails. Lottie stumbled back from the force of the impact, but she caught herself on the sink.

"How pathetic, one would think that you could actually take a hit," laughed the girl. "Oh well. Girls lets get out of here, I feel tainted already." With one last laugh from the three, they exited the bathroom, and left Lottie standing there holding her cheek.

The rage in Lottie's chest grew and grew until she couldn't contain it anymore. All day, she heard the same thing. _"Is that her? Is that the whore?" "Why do those two hang out with her? She's probably just trying to get in bed with him." "Why is she even here?"_

She just couldn't hold it back anymore. All that anger in her heart finally came out in the forms of tears that fell freely down her red face. Why? Why did she have to suffer from all of this? Why is it her that had to deal with this torture everyday of every year. It just wasn't fair, but at this point Lottie had stopped believing in fair. She only knew of the cruel.

Lottie breathed in and out in order to try and compose herself before she had to leave the "safety" of the bathroom. When she had stopped crying, she quickly washed her face down with water to get rid of the tear marks and make her eyes less red. Luckily, the scratch wasn't bleeding to badly, so she just patted it lightly with a paper towel and left it as it was.

When she felt like she was sufficiently cleaned up, Lottie picked up her bag and left the bathroom. She walked at a quick pace so that she could finally leave the hell she knew as school. In order to avoid any eye contact, Lottie kept her eyes to the ground. Her hand had subconsciously moved to her face, and was now rubbing the cut with her thumb. She was so focused on leaving the school, and staying out of sight that when she rounded a corner, she didn't notice the other body that was coming from the opposite direction.

With a loud thump, Lottie and the person she ran into bonked heads, and were both knocked down to the ground. She rubbed her now throbbing head as she heard the other person groan in pain. Lottie looked up at her collision buddy. Lottie didn't know that many people in the school by name, but everybody in the school knew the name of the boy with white hair and a single showing red eye. The boy she had run into was none other then the infamous Xerxes Break.

The only reason Lottie knew his name was because he was one of "them," A.K.A part of the most popular group on the school whose every member was somehow tied to one of the five richest families in the city of Reveille: Vessalius, Rainsworth, Nightray, Barma, and Baskerville. The Vessalius's were known as either savvy businessmen, or magnificent teachers. The Nightrays dealt more with things from the underground world. The Barma family was know as being the smartest out of everyone. They owned a corporation known as IntelTech, which worked closely with the school in order to create things that can help raise intelligence levels. The Rainsworth were known for their leadership roles in the community, including Principle of Pandora Academy. The last family, the Baskervilles, was the richest and most powerful of them all. They are huge philanthropists who had adopted many children who have had no where to go. The heads of the family have only two biological children, and the rest are all adopted, which includes Lily and Fang. Even the group was from the riches families, they weren't all that stuck up. In fact, they usually kept to themselves, and left everyone else alone. Even so, everyone in the school treated them like gods, and some even try their best to get into their circle of friends, though it never worked. Lottie never really cared for them all that much since they didn't bother her at all, so she never tried to get in the good with them.

Just because he was treated like a god by the other girl in the school, that didn't mean that Lottie was going to let this Xerxes Break off the hook so easily. "Hey watch where you're going!" yelled Lottie as she shot a pointed glare at the boy. He pouted and looked at her with his wine red eye, but the pouting look was quickly replace by one of surprise. He was about to say something, but before he could Lottie quickly pushed herself to her feet and walked away fuming.

"Really if he didn't cover half of his face he could see where he's going, or at least _hear _that someones about to walk into him," mumbled Lottie under her breathe. She knew that it was her fault to for not looking in front of her, but she was too mad to take the blame on herself. For all she cared, she could have been out of the school already if he hadn't of bumped into her like that, and that's all that mattered to her right now.

Luckily for her, the little distraction was actually a good thing. There was nobody else in the halls, and Lottie was able to freely walk out of the school. Because of certain complications that could possibly arise due to her "relationship" with the other students, Lottie left through the back of the school. Luckily for her, the back way was closer to her house, so it was quicker for her to go that way anyway.

As soon as she left the school ground, Lottie's pace began to slow down. Every part of her hurt. Her face, her heart, and now because of that idiot her head. At a time like this, the last place she wanted to go back to was her home, but she knew she had to. Grudgingly, she walked that familiar path back to her home, or as she knew it better, her second hell...

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: So this is my fic for something called the PH Big Bang. It's a thing on tumblr ( ) where a writer makes a story and an artist illustrates said story. This has a deadline, so I'll be focusing more on this one then the others for now. Not only do I have a bit of writers block for them, I'm just not that motivated at the moment to do anything with them. I'm sorry for all of you who are waiting for an update on my others stories. College really is pain... Anyway I hope that you liked this, and I hope to have the next chapter up soon._**


	2. Chapter 2

For Xerxes Break, the first day of school was incredibly boring. The teachers just spat out the same garbage over and over, and they all did the same exact thing. Luckily for him, he had Gilbert and Reim to keep him entertained. Bothering them and watching them yell back at him for being annoying were some of the things that made school even some what tolerable for him. He couldn't be happier that it was finally his last year in this place.

After school, Reim and him decided to meet up so that they could go back to Reim's house to hang out for the afternoon. When Break got out of his last class, he walked Sharon to her car, and then went back in to find Reim. Moving quickly, Break made his way to the library where Reim was after school. He was a library aid during 7th period and usually stayed a little while after school to finish some things up. The library wasn't that far from the front of the school, so it wasn't long before he neared it. Just one more turn, and-

_**BANG**_

The force from running into someone who was moving as quickly as he was caused Break to fall back onto the ground. He groaned from the pain, and rubbed his now aching head. His head had smacked right into the other person's head, and now he was suffering from a serious headache.

"Hey watch where you're going!" yelled the one he had run into. Break pouted at the notion that it was completely his fault, and looked at the angry girl sitting in front of him. Though when he saw the girl, his pout fell, and his eye widened just a bit. The girl was no doubt pretty and very unique. Her light pink hair that fell down to her shoulders match her bright pink eyes nearly perfectly. But it wasn't those features about her that had caught Break's eye. No, it was the fact that her eyes had an unnatural red tint to them, which made it obvious that she was crying recently. The girl also had a bright red cut down the side of her face, and it looked like it was very fresh.

Break was about to ask the girl if she was alright, but before he could say a thing she stood to her feet and stomped off, mumbling under her breath. Break turned around to watch her go, noticing that instead of heading to the back of the school instead of the front. While he was thinking about why she was doing that, he didn't hear the steps as Reim, who had witnessed the whole thing, walked up to him.

"Next time don't turn a corner without looking where you're going," said Reim as he stood over Break.

Beak frowned at his friend and said, "Well it isn't all my fault Reim. She wasn't looking either."

"I never said it was just your fault you idiot," Reim clarified. "I'm just saying that if you had been paying attention you could have avoided the whole situation."

"Oh well, whats done is done," replied Break as he pushed himself up to his feet. "By the way Reim, do you know who that girl is?

"Yeah she's in two of my classes this year," answered Reim. "She's Miss Lottie Valon."

"Really now?" Break mumbled. He would be lying if he hadn't heard that name, many many times over the past few years, and none of them were for good reason. He had heard the rumors, heard them more then he would have liked to. Yet something just didn't add up. The girl didn't seem anything like what others words have made her out to be. For one, she didn't even dress that provocatively. She wore jeans that went down to her ankles, and her shirt revealed very little. Also, the girl didn't seem flirtatious at all, nor did she even look like a person who would do such things. To Break, this was quite the mystery indeed...

"Xerxes, are you coming or not?" asked Reim, pulling Break from his thoughts.

Break gave him one of his goofy smiles, and replied, "Why of course Reim, I wouldn't miss going to your place for anything."

Reim rolled his eyes, and said, "Don't be stupid." He turned away from Break, and started walking towards the nearest exit. Break chuckled and quickly caught up to Reim. Even though he was keeping a steady conversation with Reim, Break couldn't help but think back to the girl. His own curiosity was eating him alive, and there were just some questions that he wanted to get answered. He knew he wasn't going to get them easily, so he would just have to get them his own way...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The sound of heels clicked through the stale air as Lottie walked down an abandoned path on the poorer side of town. Ramshackle houses were everywhere, and grime and trash littered the streets. The homeless could be found down every alley way, and very few cars traveled the thin streets. The smell of oil and garbage was always in the air no matter what the weather was. It was disgusting, and Lottie hated every bit of it.

Ignoring the looks of helplessness from the homeless, Lottie quickly made her way towards a small light blue house at the farther edge of town. A shiver went down her spine as her broken down house came into view. She sighed heavily as she looked at the many holes that were scattered across the roof, and the cracked windows.

Lottie cringed as the door squeaked loudly when she opened it. She tried not to cough as the smell of alcohol washed over her face. Covering up her nose, she quietly and slowly inched her way into the house. Her face was wrinkled in disgust from all the trash and empty glass bottles that littered the floor. Stepping light over them, Lottie tried her hardest to make it to the stairs that led up to the attic where her room was located. She was almost there, when a shout from the living room stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Is that you Girl?" bellowed the deep voice of her father. Lottie clenched her hands tightly into a fist and answered through her teeth.

"Yes," was all she said in response. She could hear the loud squeak of a chair, and then heavy footsteps on the wooden floor. As the sound came closer, Lottie's heart began to beat faster. She stopped breathing when a large man came around the corner. His hair was completely disheveled, and his face had a short scraggly beard. He muscles weren't huge, but you could tell that they were there. His eyes were bloodshot red, and dark black bags could be seen under them.

Lottie's entire body froze as the man lumbered clumsily towards her. She wanted so badly to run away from him, but she just couldn't. As his hand wrapped tightly around her already bruised arm, she wished that she had just had the courage to run away from him before he got to her. Pushing her roughly against the closest wall, her father put his face right in front of hers and stared her in the eyes. Lottie could barely breathe as his breath reeked heavily of alcohol.

"D'ya think you could get away from this by being quiet," slurred the man. "I told ya this mornin that I would a finish what I started when you got back. You don't just go 'round disrepectin me and get away with it."

Lottie braced herself for what was coming next. The grip on her arm grew tighter as her father raised his other hand. With one swift motion, he slapped her across the face. The force was so great that it knocked her down to the ground. Her father just stood over her and said, "Take that as a lesson." Lottie held her stinging cheek, and watched as her father stumbled back into the living room. She could barely control her anger and rage, but she pushed herself to keep quiet.

Getting back up to her feet, Lottie quickly rushed up the stairs and into her room. Locking the door behind her, Lottie threw her backpack onto the floor and fell onto her small bed. She felt her chest tighten, and a lump grew in her throat. Her face grew warm, and she couldn't stop the fountain of tears that started to fall from her eyes. Rolling over on her side, Lottie pulled her legs up to her chest and pushed her face into her pillows so her sobs couldn't be heard through the thin walls.

In complete despair, Lottie though back to the events of the morning. She was stupid and she paid dearly for it. Lottie was anything but happy. She hated school, and she was always extra cranky on the first day back. Summer was her time to be away from the people that thought they knew something about her. It was her time to be with Lily and Fang, and not feel guilty about them getting a bad image from being around her all the time. On top of that, her father liked to go off and do things and stay out of the house for days on end. It was an all around better time for her.

Yet this morning ended it all. It ended her happiness, and brought back a time of hatred and sadness. It ended her days of being free from the things that brought her down, and crushed her hopes of being happy once again.

Being as unhappy as she was, Lottie wasn't very careful about what she was saying. She had gotten up later then she should have, and her father wasn't too happy about that. He had gotten on her case about it, and she had told him to just shut up and leave her alone. This obviously wasn't the right thing to say, as her father had practically busted a blood vessel and got extremely angry. He proceeded to bruise her arms and would have done worse if she hadn't of begged him to stop so she could get to school on time. It was a miracle that he listened to her, but she wasn't surprised when he said that he would finish when she got home.

Now her face stung even more then it did before, and Lottie's spirit was just as bruised as her arms. She wanted nothing more then to just run away, but she knew there was nowhere for her to go. She knew that Lily and Fang's adoptive parents would gladly take her in. Lacie and Levi were very kind to her and treated her like real parents should treat their children. They didn't know a thing about her situation, but they still spoiled her to no end. Many of the nice things that Lottie had were because of them. Her phone, a lot of her nicer clothes, and her books that she liked to read were given to her by the Baskervilles. They were like her second, real, family. Lottie would go their in a heart beat, but she feared that she would burden them with her presences and after all the kind things they've done to her she wouldn't dare do something like that.

So instead, Lottie just sat there wallowing in her own misery. That's all that she really knew how to do in situations like this. Time seemed to slow down in times like these, almost as if someone was punishing Lottie for existing by making her misery last even longer. She saw it as someone trying to send a message to her, "Just end it all already, it's for the best." If Lottie wasn't so stubborn, she would have listened already.

After sitting there what seemed like hours, Lottie decided that it was time to do something that was actually productive. She forcefully pulled her mind out of the gutter and got up to do the homework that she was assigned. Even though it was the first day, her teachers still gave her some form of homework. None of it was very difficult, but it was still annoying work.

When she had finished with all that she needed to do, she looked at the clock. It only read 9:35, but Lottie was very tired. On a normal night she would stay up as late as 12 talking to Lily and/or Fang, but today she just didn't have enough energy to do much. Lottie yawned tiredly, and she knew she needed to get some sleep. Tomorrow wasn't going to be any better then today, so she figured she might as well get enough sleep to be able to cope.

As she changed into her night clothes, Lottie heard a loud crash come from downstairs. She heard her father curse, but didn't think anything about it. She didn't care if that bastard got hurt by something that he probably caused himself. She knew that he wouldn't come upstairs to come and take it out on her because the last time he tried to do that he fell back down the stairs and hurt himself even more. Her room was the only safe place in the house where he would never go, and Lottie was more then glad for that.

Sliding her way under the covers, Lottie rolled on her side and sighed. When she woke up the next morning, nothing would be better, nothing would change. Everything will still be as bad as it was today, and there was nothing she could do to change that. With those hopeless thoughts in her head, Lottie felt her eyes become heavy with sleep. She twisted and turned in her bed until she found the most comfortable spot. Shutting her eyes for the night, Lottie simply waited until her mind finally faded into the peaceful state that sleep brought upon her each night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN : Welp that's another chapter down and out. Sorry that it took so long, I didn't mean for it to :P . Anyway, I'm getting back into the rhythm of writing again, so chapters should be out quicker next time I promise :D . Again, thank you for being patient with me and yeah.**_


End file.
